Moondance
by bellerophon
Summary: Stacy waits for her would-be boyfriend on a balconey.


TITLE: MOONDANCE

AUTHOR: Bellerophon

EMAIL: bellerophon_666@hotmail.com

CATEGORY: WWF

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. I wish I did. Then I could tell Jeff and Matt Hardy that undercuts are wrong. The song is owned by Van Morrison

DISTRIBUTION: On fanfiction.net when I post it. If anyone wants it, send me a message letting me know and it's all yours.

RATING: PG-15 (a little language)

SUMMARY: Stacy waits on a balconey for her would-be boyfriend to arrive.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The lyrics are in //\\ things. And the song is called Moondance.

**********

//Well, it's a marvelous night for a Moondance

With the stars up above in your eyes\\

Stacy waited on the balconey. Would he come tonight? The way he looked away from her, he wouldn't even make eye contact. She had been hurt, put through a table by her so called friends, and he didn't try to help her. He didn't do a thing. Was he that ashamed of her? Of what they had? She looked up at the full moon and sighed. He was so fantastic, so much better than she imagined. 

He had such beautiful words in him. He made her feel beautiful. He called her his goddess. He nicknamed her 'sweet-thing'. No one ever did things like that with her before.

But she was so tired of putting up with people looking down on her. They all thought she was a slut. Little did they know no one had touched her since during the Invasion. No one except him.

Who would've thought that Jeff Hardy would ever secretly have an affair with Stacy Kiebler?

The whole mess began during the Invasion. 

She had been at the arena later than usual. She told Ivory not to wait for her and was walking to catch a taxi when she felt arms around her. Heyman propositioned her, held her from leaving, and when she shot him down, he got nasty. Stacy had never seen him like that. He called her horrible things and his hands pawed all over her body. She squealed and called for help, but no one came.

Heyman pushed her to the ground and was about to attack her again. Stacy just hid her head behind her hands.

Then he stopped and Stacy heard grunts and thuds. She curled on the floor and wished it would all go away. She felt hands on her and stuggled, vainly attempting to get away.

"Stacy, Stacy, stop, it's me, it's Jeff Hardy," Stacy stopped wriggling and looked up in shock. While she was speechless, Jeff swept her up into his arms and began walking out. "I won't take you back to your hotel, Heyman might come after you again."

She just closed her eyes and let her head rest against her chest. He carried her to his car, took her back to his room, and left her in his bathroom to clean up. She didn't understand why he was doing what he did. She was Alliance. 

At least, Lita wasn't around. She was in another room with Matt, or so Jeff said. Stacy didn't think she could deal with Lita's downward looks at her.

Stacy cleaned off her make-up and left the bathroom. She was completely at a loss as to what Jeff expected from her.

She walked out and found him sitting on the balconey edge. "Be careful, it's a long drop."

Jeff didn't turn around but she could tell he was smiling. "I'm the bouncy Hardy boy, remember? Big falls don't mean a thing to me."

Stacy went and stood beside him and looked at the view. It was incredible. A full moon rising with little whispy clouds drifting across it. There weren't many stars, the bright city lights outshone them. She had shivered, a cool breeze raising goosebumps on her skin.

//A fantabulous night to make romance

'Neath the cover of October skies\\

"You cold?" Jeff was looking at her.

Stacy remembered being overwhelmed. His eyes were so green and they stared into her. She just nodded and froze as he covered her with his jacket. 

They had watched the moon rise together, Jeff not speaking, Stacy not knowing what to say. But eventually her curiosity had overcome her. She cleared her throat and spoke before her bravado was lost. "Why did you, ah, help me? I'm Alliance."

Jeff had looked at her with this weird expression. "I couldn't let Heyman just attack you now, could I? That guy's a major loser."

Stacy's face fell. "So it was because it was Mr Heyman."

"Oh no, Stacy, I would've helped you, no matter who it was," Jeff smiled at her. "Beating up that slug was just a bonus."

Stacy just nodded and looked away. But Jeff wasn't done. He took her face in his hand and checked it over. "So you're okay?"

"Yeah, I am," Stacy smiled at him, "Thanks to you."

Then Jeff did the most unexpected. He ran a hand through her hair, then with his hand on the back of his head, he pulled her close and kissed her.

//And all the leaves on the trees are falling

To the sound of the breezes that blow\\

Stacy could still remember the way that first kiss had affected her. It was unbelievable and they had spent that night together. In the morning, Jeff had asked her not to tell anyone but would she come to his balconey again sometime?

Stacy had said yes, sealing the deal on Jeff's requirements. She came the next night, and the night after that and the night after that. She made up excuses for her team mates and walked into Jeff's hotel rooms in diguise.

//And I'm trying to please to the calling

Of your heart-strings that play soft and low\\

And that was how it began. In secret, under the cover of night with a full moon shining on them. Stacy waited in almost the same setting now for Jeff to arrive. 

She couldn't help but think about all the times she had thought they were over. So many times when she thought they wouldn't make it through the night. But they had. Even through the breap up of Team Xtreme, although it had been so close to falling apart then.

Jeff had stopped even trying to hide how she came last. He told her to her face she wasn't important to him at the time. He'd stopped calling her nicknames, stopped playing around with her. And he stopped coming to the balconey. Oh, he came sometimes. He came for a quick fuck and a short argument. Then he would be gone again.

But that night she had waited and didn't think Jeff would come. Matt had officially broken up their team, dumping Lita. Stacy couldn't hold back a malicious smile at that. She had enjoyed watching that.

But the accusations that Jeff and Lita were secretly having an affair had caused Jeff to refuse to talk to Stacy. She asked him if it was true, if Lita was doing both brothers at the same time. Jeff had looked like he wanted to hit her. Then he walked out and he hadn't come back for a few weeks. She still went to the balconey every night. She still hoped he'd come running in and return to being the same sweet Jeff she loved.

//And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush

And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush\\

He didn't. He just got caught up in his family affairs and apparently forgot about her and the beautfiul nights they shared.

She had waited on the balconey that night. Same locations, different cities. She didn't think he would come.

//Can I just have one more Moondance with you, my love

Can I just make some more romance with you, my love\\

Stacy had tried to talk to him, find out how she could help him. Somehow comfort Jeff through this time. But he was already angry that she kissed Matt. Things just hadn't been the same for so long. And the whole cheating Lita thing came up and it just stopped.

Jeff used to make her feel special. He used to make her laugh and giggle. He used to make her feel normal. He used to make her feel every emotion no other guy never could.

She sighed and watched the moon rise by herself. He didn't arrive that night. No, he didn't slide that balconey door open until the sun began to rise.

//Well, I wanna make love to you tonight

I can't wait til the morning has come\\

"You're still here? You're still waiting for me?" He was astonished when he walked through the door.

Stacy frowned and nodded. "I'm still waiting for you," she admitted.

"You didn't have to." Jeff sighed and stepped over next to her. "I didn't think you would be here."

"Oh...I'll go, then," Stacy tried to pretend that didn't hurt as much it really did. He didn't want to see her, he only came because he thought she'd be gone. 

Jeff didn't answer, just leant over that balconey and hung his head. Stacy nodded, even though he couldn't see her. His silence said it all. He didn't want to see her anymore. The best thing in her life was walking away. She made it to the door before Jeff began speaking.

"He's my brother, Stace, and he walked out on me. Even worse, he dumped Lita on television. I knew you were out here, waiting for me. But I couldn't leave her." He sighed, still facing away from Stacy. So there it was. Lita was more important than her. Poor Lita had something go wrong for her and Stacy got shoved to the side. 

Stacy tried to force herself to walk out that door. Leave Jeff and his problems and his brother and Lita. Find someone who wouldn't put anything and everything before her. Instead, her legs walked her over to him and she wrapped her arms around him.

//And I know now the time is just right

And straight into my arms you will run\\

"He's my brother and he left me. Just like that." Jeff didn't move in her arms. "I know I do some crazy stuff, but I don't think I lost us all those matches. But he just kept yelling at me." Stacy swallowed and tried to hold him tighter, make all that pain in hs voice go away. "I thought he'd always be with me. We were partners in this."

He turned around and Stacy saw the tears in his eyes. Those beautiful green eyes. "How could he do this?" Stacy just pulled him close and held him while he cried.

She held her own tears back. She wouldn't let him see her cry. 

//And when you come, my heart will be waiting

To make sure that you're never alone\\

Stacy shifted against the balconey. That had been weird, watching Jeff break down like that. A shift in positions had occured if only for a short while. 

\\There and then all my dreams will come true, dear

There and then I will make you my own\\

Things had gotten even more twisted after one night on RAW. It was a usual tag match, the Dudleys verses the Hardys. And in the middle of the match he slapped her ass, forcefully kissed her then knocked her off the apron.

She had just been doing her normal thing, playing the role of the jezabel. She had hitched her shorts up like she always did, in an attempt to distract Jeff or Matt. But Jeff was the one who stepped out of bounds. 

She had been so angry when she got backstage. That had been degrading, embarrassing and a thousand other words which meant Stacy had been seriously pissed off. The sad thing was, even while she was so angry, she couldn't bring herself to hate him. 

//And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside

And I know how much you want that you can't hide\\

It was pathetic. It wasn't like she didn't know that. But even when he kissed her like that, cruel and taunting and cold, she still swooned. She still loved the feel of him against her, no matter what he was doing. He even threw her to the ground from the ring. 

She had waited, leaning against the balconey. She watched as he slid up the door and walked in. She watched as held his arms out as he walked towards her. The halfmoon made his blue streaked hair shine like silk. 

She didn't say a thing when Jeff took her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, sweet-thing," he kissed her gently. "I didn't want Matt or Lita to suspect anything."

Stacy had just nodded. He was here now. He was here and everything was okay. She wouldn't question him. It didn't matter why he did it, why he would try to humiliate her that way in front of everyone. He was here. 

//Can I just have one a'more Moondance with you, my love

Can I just make some more romance with you, my love\\

"Everything's okay, Jeffie," she whispered back. "I understand."

But she didn't really.

//Well, it's a marvelous night for a Moondance

With the stars up above in your eyes\\

And she was waiting for him yet again. All these times she had been in this same setting, the same stupid balconeys at a thousand different hotels, waiting for him deign to join her. Always putting Matt, Lita, his friends, his work, the fucking pranks he pulled on people, anything before her.

And Stacy had accepted that for so long. She told herself things would get better, he would give himself fully to her like a boyfriend should. But he didn't. He just kept on promising that soon, soon they'd tell everyone and stop all the sneaking around. The same fucking promises every time she tried to talk to him. 

And tonight had just been too much. It was the last straw.

//A fantabulous night to make romance

'Neath the cover of October skies\\

Stacy still couldn't really believe it. Bubba and Devon had actually put her through a table. Her big strong protectors had shoved her aside. Stacy knew things hadn't been too peachy for awhile. She suspected that they knew she was lying about all the 'facials' and 'shopping trips' she had been going on so late at night. She knew she had been a weakness in their team, not doing her job too well. She had just been so distracted.

But Stacy didn't ever even concieve of the idea that they might kick her out for it. Bubba, Stacy and Devon, well, they had been a team. She was the Duchess of Dudleyville. Oh, she was going to miss that title. And she didn't know what she was going to do after tonight. If Jeff decided to even show up. She couldn't go back to their locker room or hotel room and that was where all her things were.

//And all the leaves on the trees are falling

To the sound of the breezes that blow\\

The funny thing was, even as she was lifted up and was crashed through the wood, she still expected Jeff to come running out and save her. She still hoped he would pick her up from the splinters and shards of table and soothe her pain. She had laid there in pain, waiting for him to arrive to save her and he never did. 

And that was the way it would always be. 

//And I'm trying to please to the calling

Of your heart-strings that play soft and low\\

She had pulled herself together and slowly made her way backstage. The dull aching pain had clouded everything. 

Then she had seen him lolling about with Matt and Lita, big smirks on all their faces.

"So Stacy," Lita came strolling over. "Having a bit of trouble with *your* boys?" Matt wrapped his arms around her, companiable together. "But then I always thought you would've tasted Bubba's, uh, *wood* long before now."

Stacy had given Lita one glare before casting a glance at Jeff. He stood behind his team mates, eyes to the ground. Not a word, not even a sympathetic look, nothing. Stacy had ignored Lita's taunts and walked stiffly away. 

And here she was, still waiting for him to come to her. She could be with Jeff, but only his terms. Only in secrecy and moonlight. When it came to the crunch though, she was alone. She could never count him to come to her rescue. 

Everytime she had waited for him to come through for her, everytime she had thought he would be there for her, she had been left on her own. Every time. He would never be her knight in shining armour.

Stacy knew it would be like that on each event that happened, that it was just foolish hoping Jeff would appear. But her hopes rose every time and every time they crashed into reality with a horrible thud. She wasn't sure she could take anymore of it.

Stacy heard the door open and close behind her as she reflected on all those past occasions. He was here. A bitter-sweet pain passed through her. 

//And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush

And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush\\

"Watching the stars?"

Stacy turned to face him. He stood there, smiling at her. She looked down at the ground. Somehow, she couldn't find the right words to say and his beautiful eyes didn't help. She felt a hand touch her chin and then his lips touched hers in a slight kiss. Stacy thought she might cry. His soft touch hurt almost as much as his silence in her pain did.

"I didn't think you would come." Stacy turned away from him, "You just stood there while she said all those horrible things to me. You didn't even look at me."

"They would've known something was going on if I had, Stace," he said gently behind her. His southern accent still lilted his voice, still made her insides melt. But god, how his words hurt. 

"Bubba and Devon put me through a table," her voice rose as her emotions did. "What did you do? Just watch backstage and laugh with your brother and Lita? Oh look, there's that little slut getting what she deserves?"

"It was horrible having to watch and not be able to do anything," Jeff tried to wrap his arms around her but Stacy pulled away. "I'll make the Dudleys pay in the next mactch we have, I promise. And I brought some oils so tonight I'm really going to pamper you. I want to make you feel better. They should never've done that to you."

"You don't want to make me feel better, you want to make *you* feel better," Stacy felt him turn her around with his strong hands. "No, Jeff, no apologies. You left me out there. I was alone. I bet if I were like Lita, you wouldn't mind coming to help me. If I were like Lita, you'd tell people about us."

"I love you, Stacy." Jeff ran a finger down her face. "Please, don't ever think that I don't."

"No, you're just ashamed of me," Stacy was angry to feel the tears escape and slip down her cheeks. "You're ashamed to admit to have anything to do with me." She hoped beyond words he would deny it, would tell her that tomorrow was the day the world found out how much they loved each other.

//One more Moondance with you in the moonlight

On a magic night\

"Stacy, I'm not ashamed of you. Of us," he gripped her shoulders and looked in her eyes. Stacy stared in those beautiful green depths and felt her resolve slide out of her grip. "It's just not the right time."

Stacy smiled despite herself. Jeff still loved her. He wasn't going to leave her. But he wasn't willing to tell people about them "Okay," she whispered, letting go. She let the issue rest in the back of her mind, like a manevolent ghost. "Soon? Can we tell everyone soon?" One last plea. Her last hope fading, the pilot light going out.

//La, la, la, la in the moonlight

On a magic night\\

"Sure, sweet-thing," Jeff pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, wiping away the tears the shimmered on her cheeks. "No more tears, okay? Let's go catch that full moon."

Stacy let him lead her back to the balconey. Same setting, same situation, same promises, same problem. He wrapped his arms around her and began whispering his romantic words in her ear, sweeping her away. 

Stacy couldn't force herself to leave this beautiful thing that she had behind, not yet. One more night with him, one more series of moments to savour. One last night of his words and kisses.

Then she would walk away.

//Can I just have one more dance with you, my love\\

**********


End file.
